


Fund Raiser

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-03
Updated: 2002-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sophomore class has a fund raiser.  Lex needs a few cars washed.<br/>Thanks to Jennifus for the beta and Heather for the book the spawned the idea in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fund Raiser

## Fund Raiser

by edie

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/edie22>

* * *

There was a flyer on his windshield. A bright pink piece of paper, cutting into the sleekness and blackness of his beautiful machine. He almost crumpled it without even reading it, but something told him to at least glance at it. 

It was for a fund-raiser. The sophomore class wanted to raise the money for new uniforms and equipment for the junior varsity basketball team, the flyer dutifully reported, and they were raising money by doing jobs for members of the community. 

"Do you need your garden weeded? Your attic cleaned out? Do you need that senior paper typed up? Is your car in desperate need of a wash and wax? Call Lana at 555-0875 and a member of the class will perform any task needed, in their bathing suit!" A price of $20 an hour was quoted and a time frame in which to call. 

A smile spread slowly across Lex's face as he stood next to his car. An image of Clark, in swim trunks, water dripping from his hair as he leaned over one of Lex's cars, running a sponge back and forth sprung to his mind. He quickly opened the door to the Ferrari and folded himself into the seat. He was suddenly entirely too hard to be seen in public. 

He checked his watch and then quickly dialed the number from his cell phone and frowned slightly as the thought occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't ask for Clark. Reminding himself that no one could know the reason he wanted the young man there in a pair of trunks, he waited for the call to be picked up. 

"Sophomore Fund Raiser, this is Lana. Can I help you?" 

"Hi, Lana. It's Lex." 

"Oh, hi, Lex! Did you call to have some chores done?" 

Lex rolled his eyes. Why else would he be calling? "Yes, Lana. I did." 

"Great! What do you need done?" 

"Well, I thought I could use a car wash or two." 

"That's great, Lex! Did you have anyone specific that you wanted to do that? The rate is double if you need two students." 

"Actually, I was thinking of Clark." 

"Oh, sure! He was reluctant to agree to wear his suit, but Chloe and I eventually talked him into it. How long should I put him down for?" 

"Why don't we say all of Saturday afternoon? I have a lot of cars." 

"You got it, Lex. He'll be there at one o'clock. I hope you can keep him busy for four hours!" Lana said cheerfully. 

"Oh, I'm sure if he gets done with the cars, there are plenty of other things around that I could get him to do." 

Lex tried not to think of the other things. He was still hard and he had to drive home. 

"Great, Lex. And thanks. We really appreciate it." 

"Always willing to help when I can, Lana. Have a good day." 

"Thanks, Lex. You, too!" 

Lex wondered where the girl got all of her energy. She was working 2 shifts during the week at The Talon, plus weekends and she was a better waitress there than she had ever been at The Beanery. She was still getting good enough grades at school that Nell let her work and now she was organizing this? He shook his head and started the car. 

He noted that the thoughts of Lana had all but eliminated the raging erection of just a few minutes earlier. He snickered to himself as he made his way home from the plant. Saturday was only a couple of days away and he had to drive several of his cars through a Kansas mud hole or two to get them nice and dirty. 

Lex stood on the balcony off his bedroom with a cup of coffee. He sipped it and tried to push the anticipation bubbling inside away. The two days since he'd made the appointment had just dragged by. And he couldn't remember how many times he'd jerked off to thoughts of a wet Clark, in very little clothing, bent over the hood of one of his cars. He groaned softly as his cock started stirring again. 

He told himself to wait until just before Clark arrived to do that again. He forced thoughts of Clark away and went to his office to try to concentrate on paperwork. He needed a distraction. 

The paperwork did the trick. He didn't even notice the time until there was a light knock at the office door and Clark walked into the room. 

"Clark! Are you early?" Lex glanced at the clock on the wall and realized he wasn't. 

Clark looked confused for a second, and then looked at the clock himself. "I don't think so. The appointment was for one, right?" 

"Yes, yes. I was just working and lost track of time. There was something I was going to do before you got here, but it looks like that's out." 

"I'm sorry. I can come back..." 

Lex dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "Never mind, Clark. Let's get you started. Do you need to change?" 

Clark looked away and Lex noticed the tips of his ears getting red. "I, uh, have my trunks on under my jeans. But thanks." 

Lex nodded and stood from his desk and led Clark out to the garage. He pointed at a rack of keys next to the door and started to explain. "You can see that each of these sets of keys is labeled. I think the easiest thing would be for you to pull all of the cars out and as you wash one, pull it back in. You can drive a stick, right? There's a bucket and sponge and soap over on that bench, and there's a hose outside." 

Clark nodded. "You want me to wash all of these cars?" 

There were 6 cars, plus the limo and the truck. "Well, you don't have to wash the limo, unless you have time. I have you all afternoon." Lex smiled at him. 

"Are you sure you trust me with these, Lex?" 

Lex looked at him a little strangely. "Of course, Clark. I asked for you specifically because I did." At least that was the excuse if anyone wondered. 

Clark looked extremely pleased with himself, and Lex rationalized that it was all about the machinery. "Ok, why don't you get to work? I'll be out to check on you in a while, okay?" 

Lex noted the almost absent nod as Clark surveyed the vehicles and he couldn't help but chuckle. Clark started to reach for the keys, but Lex stood pointedly in his way and looked at the jeans still covering those long legs. He got a confused look for a second until realization broke. Lex watched him shimmy out of his jeans and reveal a tight, red swimsuit. It was almost like a Speedo, but covered more of Clark's hips and rear end. 

Lex had expected regular trunks. He didn't know if he could handle this new dimension. 

He smiled, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner and quickly turned to go back into the house. He needed a cold shower if Clark was going to be here dressed in that. 

He saw Clark's shirt come off out of the corner of his eye as he stepped inside. 

He managed to wait a full hour before checking on Clark. One car was sparkling clean, and another was just about done, as far as Lex could tell. Clark had the hose and looked to be rinsing one of the silver cars. His hair was wet, and at some point he'd taken his shoes off. The only thing Clark had on was the red suit. The very tight, wet, clingy red suit. 

Lex was in heaven. Lex was in hell. 

Clark noticed him and he got a sunny smile. 

"You're doing pretty good, Clark. This one that's done looks great." Lex smiled. 

Clark looked pleased with himself. "I'm glad it's okay. I found an old towel to use to drive it back into the garage so I wouldn't get the seat wet. I am pretty messy with this hose." 

Lex wondered if Clark had any idea how dirty that last line could be taken. 

Clark smiled again before turning his attention back to the car he was working on. He finished spraying all the soap off the car and then reached for another towel. He rubbed the car dry, stretching his long arms to reach some spots. He retrieved a spray bottle from near the sudsy bucket and squatted down to the tires. 

Lex watched the muscles in Clark's back ripple and move. He watched Clark lean forward to spray, what Lex deduced was Armor-All, onto the hubcaps and wipe it off with another towel and then repeated that on each of the other three tires. After, he jogged into the garage, retrieved a dry towel from the front seat of the car that had been done before, and then jogged back out to drive the newly done car into the garage. 

Lex was worried that his irregular breathing was going to give him away. 

When Clark got out of the car, he put the keys back on their hook and smiled at Lex before heading back out to start on the next car. 

"Do you want something to drink, Clark? Some iced-tea or a soda or something?" 

Clark called back over his shoulder, "Not right now, but maybe after another couple of cars. Do you have any lemonade?" 

"I'm sure I can find some. I'll come check on you again in a little while, and bring you that lemonade." 

"Thanks, Lex!" 

Clark picked up the hose and began to spray down the next car. Lex hadn't realized how torturous this was going to be. 

He headed back inside to see what he'd have to promise the chef before he got Clark that lemonade. 

Apparently, his chef loved Clark. She called him, 'that sweet Kent boy that always brings such lovely produce' and then she proceeded to make 2 full pitchers of lemonade, one for later, she said. She put together a tray that she was going to take out to the garage, but Lex offered to take it in her place. There was the pitcher of lemonade, topped with ice and sliced lemons, the glasses and a plate of sugar cookies. 

By the time Lex got everything outside, Clark was in the middle of another car. The one he'd started on as Lex left before was now done and there were 3 shiny cars in the garage. 

Lex set the tray down before he could drop it. 

Clark had his back to Lex and he was bent over the hood soaping the windshield with an oversized sponge. He stood on his toes and his arms were stretched as he picked up a wiper blade and scrubbed underneath. Lex was really glad he had set down the lemonade. 

Clark was just beautiful. The suit he was wearing didn't really leave much to the imagination. It stretched tautly over his buttocks, and Lex wanted to touch. Or maybe bite. He reminded himself that this was his friend. His underage friend. His underage friend that liked girls, like Lana and Chloe. 

But it was so difficult to convince his feet not to move. He wanted to walk over there and wrap himself around Clark and feel all of those muscles he could only see now. Taste that trickle of water that was sure to be running down Clark's neck. Bury his nose into his damp hair and just smell him. 

Lex didn't do any of those things. He sat down on the steps and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He needed to quit thinking about all the things he couldn't do to Clark and go back inside and do some more work. He needed to stop daydreaming. 

A few more breaths, and Lex was sure he could stand without running over to jump Clark. Well, pretty sure. 

He stood and caught a glimpse of Clark bent over getting the sponge out of the bucket and he groaned. He turned to go back into the house, heading to his office. 

Spreadsheets were, hopefully, as powerful as Lana on an erection. 

He sat down at his desk and stared at the papers covering it. He really wanted to go upstairs. But what if Clark finished and went looking for him? No, better to stay here and get something accomplished. 

He managed to work through a few of the stacks when he remembered the tray of cookies and lemonade he'd left in the garage. He wondered if he should go back and at least let Clark know it was there. He figured that Clark would find the refreshments and help himself. He didn't know if he could face going back out there. 

He pushed it from his mind and went back to work. Every time he blinked, the picture of Clark bending over the hood seemed to be painted on his eyelids. He struggled to stay focused on the report he was reading. 

Another hour passed. Lex still sat at his desk, hard and trying not to think of Clark. He decided he should probably check on Clark anyway, convinced himself that he could without losing it, and got up. 

He took a deep breath before he opened the door to the garage. All of the cars were done, except the limo, and Clark was working on the truck. At least he was using the hose and not doing the bending and stretching routine he'd been privy to earlier. 

"Hey, Clark!" Lex called 

Clark turned around and let the hose spray into the grass, and smiled at Lex. "Hey, Lex." 

"Did you get the lemonade and cookies?" 

He glanced over at the tray and noticed that it hadn't been touched. 

"No! I didn't know it was brought out." 

"I did about an hour ago, but you were all soapy so I just left it. And I was working." 

Clark set the hose down and trotted over to the outside spout and turned it off. He came into the garage, still smiling at Lex. 

"Thanks! I'm almost done...just the rest of the truck left. Well, and the limo. What time is it?" 

"It's about four o'clock now. You have another hour." 

"Oh, well then I suppose I will get the limo done." He filled a glass with the fruity drink and gestured with them to Lex. "Do you want a glass?" 

"Sure." Of course Lex wanted the, what was now probably watered down, lemonade. He gave Clark a small smile and took a cookie. He sat down on the step, again, and accepted the glass that Clark handed him. Clark grabbed a few cookies and sat down next to him. 

They both chewed their cookies and drank the lemonade in silence. Clark looked at him out of the corner of his eye and said, "The cars look good, then?" 

"Yes! You're doing a great job, Clark." 

Clark drained the glass and Lex didn't stare at his throat as he swallowed. Well, mostly didn't stare. Clark smiled, set the glass down and hopped up. 

"Better finish! I'll change and come inside when I'm done." 

Change? What is he going to change into? Lex didn't remember Clark bringing a bag or anything. Lex tried not to think about it. 

He nodded faintly and turned. "I'll see you in a little while, then, Clark. I'll be in my office." 

Lex practically ran upstairs to his bedroom. He stripped off his clothes as he crossed the floor to his bathroom. He violently twisted the shower controls and stepped in. Even the shock of the chilly water didn't make his cock soften. 

He gripped and twisted his cock in his hand. Letting his fingers travel up and down the shaft, pumping harshly, until his orgasm slammed into him and he shuddered and let out a moan. 

Once Lex caught his breath, he rinsed off and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He gathered the clothing he'd thrown and, after drying off, slipped everything back on. He looked at himself in the mirror above the dresser. 

He sighed and left the room and made his way back to his office. 

Not long after that, the knock that Clark had used earlier was back and the door opened and Clark slipped into the room. 

He was back in the jeans and shirt he'd worn earlier and everything appeared to be dry. Lex wondered, but didn't let himself think too hard about the logistics. 

"All done, Lex! Want to come inspect everything?" 

"I'm sure you did a great job, Clark. I didn't give you too much to do, did I?" 

"Of course not, Lex. It was nice to be out in the sun and not cleaning out Mr. Dennis' stuffy old attic like Pete. Chloe was supposed to go over to the stable that Mr. Franklin owns and clean out the stalls. She was not happy about it." 

"What did Lana end up having to do?" 

Clark made a face and said, "She was organizing it, so she decided on the Fordman's garage. I think she was worried about being in her suit, even though it was her idea and she made me do it." 

Lex nodded and extended his hand with the check in it for the school. It was for a thousand dollars. 

Clark looked at it, then back up at Lex. "What is this for? You only owe eighty! Are you kidding?" 

Lex shook his head. "No, I know it was only that much, but I thought I could donate more. You don't think Lana will mind, do you?" Lex didn't want Clark in his swimsuit at someone else's house. 

Clark folded the check and put it in his pocket. "No, I don't think she'll mind at all. Maybe we won't have to do this anymore." 

"Was it really that bad?" 

"No, I could have had it much worse." Clark smiled and sat down in the chair across from the desk. 

Lex nodded and smiled back. He glanced down at his paperwork, and then up at Clark. He didn't want the boy to go, but he didn't really have any reason for him to stay. He watched Clark play with the hem of his shirt. 

"Clark..." 

"Lex..." 

They both started speaking at the same time. 

"You go first, Clark." 

Clark nodded and took a deep breath. "Did I do something to piss you off?" 

Lex stared at him, confusion running across his face. "No. Why do you think that?" 

"Maybe I'm completely off base here, but I thought... Well, I thought that you, I don't know. Never mind. I better go." He stood up. 

"Clark, I'm not sure what you're trying to say, but you can tell me anything." 

He looked into Lex's eyes, "Anything?" He asked, his voice rougher than normal. 

Lex nodded, almost afraid to speak. 

"I bought that swimsuit for you. I thought you asked for me because you wanted to maybe see me in something like that. I... I mean I didn't expect you to stay away from me all afternoon." He looked down at his shoes. 

"You bought...for me? You wanted me to watch you?" 

Clark nodded, his head still down. "I didn't think I was imagining the looks from you, and the flirting. I guess I was. I better go." 

He turned and took a few steps before Lex caught his arm. "Clark. I couldn't stand to watch." 

"What?" 

Lex pulled Clark's arm so he turned and they were face to face. His hand still on Clark's arm, he said, "I wanted to watch. I wanted to see you. But, Clark, I didn't know." 

"You didn't know?" 

Lex took a couple of steps closer. He almost whispered, "Are you sure?" 

Clark nodded and moved closer. "I'm sure." 

He leaned down and brushed his lips across Lex's. 

Lex groaned and reached up and to thread his fingers through Clarks hair and drag him back down to him. Their lips met again, this time with heat and intensity. Lex pulled away to look into Clark's eyes for a second before diving in for another kiss. He felt Clark's arms wrap around him and long fingers trace lines up and down his back. Lex left a trail of kisses along Clark's jaw. 

"You looked so hot when you were bending over one of the cars, I had to go upstairs and jack off. Does that turn you on, Clark? Do you think of me when you're alone in your bed at night, touching yourself?" 

Clark groaned and his arms tightened around him pulling Lex closer. He tilted his head and Lex took full advantage. Licking and biting, he made his way from Clark's ear to the collar of his shirt. Clark just moaned and arched into it. 

"Clark, what do you want me to do?" Lex asked as he cupped his hand around Clark's denim clad erection. He only got a moan and a thrust in response. 

Lex spoke into Clark's ear, biting on the lobe as he asked, "Do you want my mouth?" And then he squeezed gently and asked, "Or my hand?" 

Moaning again, Clark opened his eyes and looked at Lex. He nodded and said, "God, Lex. Anything. Just, please, touch me." 

Lex took Clark by the hand and led him over to the couch and kissed him again. He slowly opened Clark's mouth with his tongue, exploring, tasting. Lex ran his hands underneath Clark's t-shirt, grazing soft skin and hard muscle with feather-light touches across his chest. 

Clark was practically panting and leaned into every touch. He took a hold of the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head and then reached for the button on his jeans. Lex's hands met his there and worked the button open. Lex was trying to go slow. Trying to take as much time to savor it as possible. 

The button on Clark's jeans finally gave and Lex carefully slid the zipper down. Clark was going commando. He took a deep breath and looked at Clark. "Are you trying to kill me?" 

Clark let out a nervous chuckle. "I wore my suit over, and changed in the garage." 

"I liked the suit." He slid Clark's jeans down and pushed him back gently to sit on the couch. "Wait. You were naked in my garage?" 

Clark grinned up at Lex. "Yeah." 

"You are trying to kill me!" Lex sank to his knees and leaned in to kiss Clark again. He ran his hands up the hard, muscled chest, pausing to pinch and twist the nipples. Clark groaned underneath him and balled his hands into fists. 

Lex pulled back and watched Clark writhe as he smiled to himself. Clark's cock was hard against his stomach, leaking and dark with blood. His tongue flicked across the head and he watched Clark's reaction. 

Eyes flew open and then fluttered shut as a load moan escaped those pouty lips. Lex grinned again and leaned back down to taste again. He sucked the head into his mouth and tongued the slit, seeking more of the taste that was uniquely Clark. Holding the base with one hand, he slid the foreskin back with the other and took the length into his mouth until he felt it hit the back of his throat. 

Clark was moaning again, and Lex could tell he was probably close. A little suction along the shaft as his tongue swirled around the underside as he moved the hand that was holding the shaft to cup his balls and Clark was shouting and his hips were off the couch, thrusting into Lex's mouth. 

Lex swallowed everything as he watched Clark shudder and quake: Beauty and innocence all his, only his. There was a smile on his face as he crawled up the long body to kiss Clark again, his tongue thrusting deep to see if there was any difference now. 

Arms wrapped around him and he was kissed back as Clark found a little of his coherence. Fingers ran along his spine to make him shiver and Lex's own hardness was demanding attention, pressed into Clark's thigh. 

Clark pulled back and grinned. "Lex, I had no idea." 

He turned them so Lex was the one sitting on the couch and leaned in to kiss the smile that was still on Lex's face. Clark fumbled with the buttons on Lex's shirt; his thick fingers didn't want to work the tiny buttons through the tiny holes. Lex chuckled and started to help. 

"I don't know what you want me to do, Lex." 

"You can do anything you want." 

"Anything?" 

"Yeah, Clark. I'd like you to touch me, but you can just watch if you want to." 

He finished unbuttoning his shirt and started with his pants. He eased the zipper down over his straining erection and squeezed himself gently. "Do you want to touch me?" 

Clark nodded and reached out, "I just don't want to hurt you." 

Lex looked at him strangely. "Hurt me? You wouldn't do that. Give me your hand." 

Lex raised himself off the couch and slid his pants and boxers down in one move. He took Clark's hand and wrapped it around his cock and used his own hand to move it up and down the length. 

He shut his eyes and took away his hand, and Clark continued to move his hand along Lex's cock. 

"That's it, Clark." Lex groaned and tried to stop himself from thrusting into Clark's touch. He was completely surprised when he felt a mouth close around the tip of his cock. He didn't even recognize the noise that escaped from his lips. 

Clark paused at the noise, and Lex couldn't stop himself from saying, "Don't stop, please, Clark. I want you to touch me. I want you to suck my cock and make me come. Please?" 

He bit his lip to stop any more pleas from escaping. Lex wasn't supposed to beg. But he was almost beyond caring. Clark took more of the cock into his mouth, and tentatively started sucking. Lex stopped himself from grabbing Clark's hair and fucking the boy's mouth. 

But he couldn't stop the noises. He tried, but little whimpers and groans got through his closed lips and Clark seemed to take them as encouragement. With every sound, Clark seemed to suck a little harder or move a little faster. 

One hand splayed on his stomach holding him down and that made it better. The other hand squeezed his thigh in rhythm with Clark's head movements. Lex couldn't stand it. With a strangled cry, his orgasm overtook him and he fell limply back against the couch. 

When he opened his eyes, Clark was smiling at him. A little of Lex's come had dribbled down his chin. He had to lean forward and catch it with his tongue, before taking Clark's mouth in a fierce kiss. 

He pulled Clark to him, snuggling into his chest. Clark was almost hard again and Lex wondered what he wanted to do about it. Pictures of what could be floated through his already sex-hazed brain. 

"You don't have to be home anytime soon or anything, do you, Clark?" 

He felt the head against his chest shake. 

"Do you want to go upstairs? And take care of this?" He reached between them and stroked Clark's cock once. He got a whimper and a nod in response. "Do you want to fuck me?" 

"Oh, God. Lex, you're making me crazy." 

Lex chuckled. "That's how I feel all the time. So, is that a yes?" 

Clark scrambled off Lex's lap and his eyes darted around looking for his jeans. Lex watched him pull them on. It was almost as good as watching him get undressed. He hadn't moved when Clark fixed his eyes on him again. 

"Come on, Lex!" 

"Impatient, aren't you?" 

Clark laughed and tugged Lex up from the couch. He reached down and tucked Lex back into his boxers and then pulled Lex out of the office and towards the stairs. 

Lex stopped, and pulled Clark to him for a kiss. When he pulled away, Clark was little dazed and Lex darted up the stairs, taunting, "I thought you were in a hurry!" 

He made it to the bedroom before Clark caught up with him. Laughing, they tumbled onto the bed and rolled. The laughter kind of faded as the looked at each other. Their eyes met and Clark leaned down to capture Lex's mouth. Clark was panting as he pulled away. He arched his body into Lex and whimpered. 

"Lex, I need you now. I've waited so long. Wanted this forever." 

The older man nodded and started to shimmy out of his pants. He sat up and tossed them to the side. Clark was already following suit. His jeans were off and thrown vaguely in the same direction Lex's had gone. 

Lex rolled to his side, pulled open the drawer next to the bed and tossed a tube of lube at Clark. The tube was caught and Clark turned it over his hands for a second before getting a determined look on his face. Lex watched him open the tube and squeeze some onto his fingers. 

"Go slow." 

Clark nodded and Lex turned over. He gathered his legs under him and pulled a pillow to him. He heard Clark groan before he felt tentative fingers graze a hip. He closed his eyes and tried to relax and let Clark explore. 

Lex could feel Clark gripping his hip with one hand and the other sliding along his cleft. He tried not to move into the touch too soon. He didn't want to scare Clark or freak him out. Clark's breath was hot against his back and soon he felt feather-light kisses trailing down his spine. 

Clark brushed a knuckle across the tight hole at the center of his cleft and Lex felt himself shiver. The tip of a finger slid inside him and he couldn't help but arch into it. 

"Oh, that's right, Clark." 

The finger only slid farther into him in response. Lex heard himself moan and Clark's echoing moan in reply. Maybe they'd developed their own language because suddenly there was another finger inside him, just as he'd needed. The initial burn faded into a feeling of fullness and he didn't want to wait anymore. 

"Clark, quit toying with me and fuck me. I need to feel your cock inside me." 

Another thrust with his fingers and Clark pulled them away. A few seconds later, and they were replaced with the blunt head of the cock he desperately wanted. It was all he could do to stay still. He wanted to shove himself back and work Clark into him, feel his cock all the way inside, but he didn't. 

Slick and hard and hot and more were the last coherent thoughts Lex could think when the rest of Clark's cock was finally inside him. The only word left in his brain was Clark, and he shouted it into the mattress. Clark was thrusting deep inside of him, his cock rubbing across his prostate, hips slapping against him. Fucking him. 

It was perfect. 

The rhythm was erratic. Lex tried to focus on the words coming out of Clark's mouth, but his brain couldn't get past how good it all was. Somehow he got a hand around his own cock and tried to move in time to Clark's thrusts, but he couldn't. It didn't matter. 

In and in and he was coming, shouting, falling. Clark's body stiffened behind him and the gasp and cry he heard would have pushed him over if he hadn't already been at the edge. His knees gave out and he found himself collapsed into the mattress with Clark heavy atop him. 

Harsh breathing finally gave way to normal breaths and apparently Clark realized how heavy he was because he slid to the side. His arms still wound around Lex and their bodies still touched at every possible point. 

Clark grinned at Lex as he opened his eyes finally. "That was completely amazing, Lex." 

"I know. But now we're all sticky. We need to shower." 

He got a nod and another grin in response. 

"In a few minutes, Lex." The arms around him tightened. "I just want to be right here with you." 


End file.
